Finding Maka
by ForeverDarkAngel101
Summary: Maka goes missing while the group is on a mission and they go looking for her. It also doesʻnt help that they are lost and have no idea where they are and dont have any contact with anybody. They also end up getting lost in a maze that seems like forever. What surprises await them when they find her? Chapter 2 now up! REVIEWS APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

They were running from a pack of wolves. Seriously? Maka thought. We could defeat the Keshin, Ashura but we cant defeat a pack of wolves. How pathetic! But then again they weren't a regular pack of wolves. This pack of wolves has the ability to heal rapidly and can also obsorb Eny atacks that include energy, which means you cant hit it with your spiritual energy cause its going to make them stronger and you cant hit him with any stacks that include hunters because its going to make them even more stronger. So, here we are running away trying to think of a strategy to kill them or get rid of them. The only way that I came up to possibly get rid of them is to create an stack that can destroy all of them with one shot and that can destroy them before they obsorb the energy. In other words... a bomb. Maka told the others and they agreed since it was the only option they had.

They all connected their soul wavelengths but the only diffrerence is that they weren't stablelizing it. They figured if it weren't stabelized then it would possibly explode and disintegrate enything in its path in and instant. The power would be so massive that the wolves would either have to stop obsorbing the anergy and explode or the wolves would obsorb so much energy that its too much for them to handle that they explode.

The plan has to work. Because if it doesn't then their dead. That attack will drain all their energy.

"You guys ready?" Mala shouted as thee were running.

"Now or never right?" Tsubaki shouted back.

"Hey! You commoners aren't the ones who makes the decisions here! Only the great Black Star, the one who will become God can make the decisions!"

"Shut up Black star!" Everyone said at the same time.

"This is no time to be fooling around," Kid said.

Liz sighed, "lets hope this actually goes well," she mumbled with some doubt in her voice. She hoped nobody heard what she said, because if they did then they showed any sign of hearing it.

I admit I have to agree with Liz. Maka thought. I barely have any hope at all of us going well. Of course I wont say this out loud. I would just get every body else even more down.

Soul, Tubaki, Liz and Patty changed into their weapon forms.

Maka Kid, and Black Star connected their soul wavelengths.

"Lets go! Soul resonance !"

They felt a huge amount of uncontrollable energy surge through their body and aimed all of it at the pack. Then they released all of it which caused a huge explosion of energy.

Everyone shielded their eyes. The only one who didn't was Maka. Instead she droped to the ground and fainted.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

He was getting worried because for some reason he felt something bad happened to her. He was sure of it! Because the place where she was just standing had no presence of her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Maka chp. 2

Once the energy dispersed shock went through everyone. Because where Maka was standing before, now only had the presence of the wind. In other words...nothing.

"What the hell?"

"Where could she have gone?They energy only lasted for 80 millimeter secconds!" Kid said.

They all had a bad feeling about this. But they never thought it was because someting like this would happen.

For a while there was silence in the forest. Due to the damage and corruption they made. Then a few minutes later the birds started chirping again and the crickets were back to making their noise while inside long grass that kept them well hidden, as if what just took place nether happened.

Soul started running into a random direction.

"Wait Soul! Where are you going!" Kid yelled. Soul was a pretty far distance away from them considering how only 15 secconds ago he started running.

"Seriously! Maka just dissapered without even a warning and we are not doing anything about it! Do you really need me to answer that question for you?"

'We cant just go running in a random direction. We need to create a plan and look for clues. Maka could be anywhere by now. We need to stick together. We are part of the spartoi group and our asses almost got whooped by a pack of wolf's. Who knows what else kind of animals foam around here."

Soul sighed.

"Fine," he said. "So what's the plan."

Makas Pov.

I open my eyes and look to the right side of me seeing a window with the moon outside.

Ok. Since the moon is outside and this place is dark that must mean its night time. Funny. Why I am here?

I tried to remember why I am here but I couldn't recall any reason. Then I found out I also cant recall my past.

Alright. Lets start with the simple things. I am 18 years old, I am a girl, i don't know my name, and I lost my memory. I guess that's good enough. Yeah right that's good enough! All I know is how old I am and that I am girl girl! That's far from good enough!

I sigh.

Since I barely know anything I guess I will just have to start with surveying where I am and go from there.

I sit up and look around. As soon as my eyes adjust to the darkness I find out that I'm is a room. Not only that but there's curtains in front of me. I take my time to look around more and notice a desk table to the right side of me. And on top of it was a sketch book, two jars of pens and pencils, and a laptop in the middle. Above the desk was one row of a book shelf with a printer, extra paper, and atleast six to eight books. On the left side of me was a small square table that I estimated went up to my hips with a stereo on top of it and a txo CD holders by it so I figured I'm interested in music. On the left side of the wall theres a wall with a door and light switch.

I stand up and get off what I just noticed was a bed and make my way to the curtains in front of me. Once I got there I pulled the curtains till it touched the wall and gasped at the sight before me. What I saw just blew me away. In front of me was a whole view of a city. I watched as the lights twinkled below me.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed a small remote hanging from the wall in a remote holder by a white board on the right side of me. I walk to it and grabbed the remote. It had one red button. I pressed the red button and watched as the glass that separated me from the outside move to the side into the wall and welcomed the cooling night breeze as it drifted I to my room. Now this took even more of my breath away then before. I press the button once more and the glass reappears again seperating me from the outside again.

I walked back to the wall at my right and put the remote back. Then I notice the writing on the white board which said, your name is Aline Millard. Under that it said, here is your schedule to your classes at Castle Academy, with papers taped by it and a note under it saying your keys are on the counter in the kitchen and your uniforms are in the closet. After that it said school starts tomorrow.

Great! School starts tomorrow and I don't know jack ably my self. Atleast I know the basics. My name is Aline Millard, and I am 18 years old.

I sigh.

"I guess that will do," I say as I walk through the door looking for the kitchen with my keys and my closet with my school uniforms.  
> <p>


End file.
